


A Billion Shades of Grey

by bug_from_space



Series: Requiem for the Dreamer (Poetry) [6]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Parallel Universes, Poetry, Religion, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: Perhaps it was loveThat lead to Judas betraying Jesus(Three versions of a maybe truth.)





	A Billion Shades of Grey

Perhaps it was love  
That lead to Judas betraying Jesus  
(with a kiss, they always forget)

Perhaps Jesus asked for Judas  
To do the unforgivable  
Because he knew that only Judas could

And perhaps the kiss was a goodbye  
And an apology all in one  
Because of the pain Judas knew would come

Perhaps they planned the whole thing  
And Judas died and went to Heaven  
To spend his days with his lover wrapped in clouds  
~~  
But maybe Judas saw  
How tired Jesus was of preaching and how exhausted he was  
And maybe he decided to do the one thing he knew how

Maybe he was terrified of what would happen  
When the Romans caught Jesus  
And decided to give him up hoping he would be awarded leniency

Maybe the kiss was an apology  
And a confession for his sins  
And the only thing he could give the man he was in love with

Maybe in his grief for what he had done and  
Judas decided to take the memory of lips with him  
As a paltry comfort for the heat of Hell  
~~  
What if Judas was approached by a devil  
Wrapped in velvet words and a lovers embrace  
And promised he would save the man he loved

What if when Judas found out that he was wronged  
He mourned for the only man he loved  
And decided to fight the demon who lead him astray

What if Judas knew that he could never join Jesus  
Because of crimes he unknowingly committed  
And the suicide was just a declaration of war

What if the thirty silver coins were nothing  
But an allusion to appease the masses  
(I can’t believe that was all he was worth to you.)  
~~  
(Were thirty silver coins enough  
Dear Judas, to betray the man you loved  
Or was there something else?)


End file.
